Enutrof/Chance
The Enutrof/Chance build is one of, if not the most, challenging builds at low levels. Beginner Enus suffer from very weak attack spells and do not recieve a water element spell until level 26. However, it is of course quite possible, and most people that see Coins Throwing for the first time will recognize that it is worth the effort. It is certainly easier to get an Enu through its formative levels with some serious money from another account, or a generous guild or friend, but again, you will make it just fine on your own. Leveling Up Level 1-5 Enter the tutorial with Ganymede and use the level 1 arachnee to level yourself up all the way to level 5, or even 6 if you can stand it. This Arachnee tends to give more XP than usual, and respawns immediately, making it an ideal place for an Enu to train early on. Put your first 20 stat points into Vitality, as you will need every hitpoint early on, and with 20 Vitality you will still have enough points to raise Chance to 100 by level 26, when you obtain Coins Throwing. In terms of Spell Points, resist the temptation to improve Shovel Throwing; it is a very weak spell, even when maxed out at level 5, and at later levels you won't ever use it. Fortune is a useful spell which boosts your Chance, but you'll want to level that up later on in the game since you don't need the bonus Chance much now anyhow. Save up your spell points until you reach level 6. Level 6-9 Time to get some good equipment. Sell any resources you find or have found, such as arachnee legs and white/black gobball wool for some quick money. Spend it on anything you can find that will significantly increase your strength. Fight individual level 6 gobballs for XP in the areas near Astrub. Use Shovel Throwing to attack at range, then back up. A level 6 gobball has the same movement rate as you do, so if you use obstacles such as fences and large trees to evade the gobball, you should be able to kill one without being hit once. When you hit Level 6, dump your spell points into Living Bag to bring it to level 3, effectively giving you 60 extra hitpoints in a fight. Buy it up to level 4 when you reach 7th level. If you get cornered by a gobball for whatever reason, use the bag as a resevoir of hitpoints. If you have a Great Twiggy Shovel (or better shovel), your melee damage may be more powerful than your Shovel Throwing damage. Saving up your remaining spell points for now, continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Level 10-16 Now that you've reached 10th level, you can reward yourself by buying the less expensive pieces of the Gobball Set, assuming you can afford them. Complete quests (such as the bearman quest) for kamas and easy XP. A gobball hammer will be your best friend for the duration of this phase, so be sure to get one. At level 11 you can wear Fortifying Rings to boost your strength, and at level 14 you can wear Mental Rings, which will significantly boost the relevant stats that help you deal more damage with the Gobball Hammer. With even just a partial gobball set, you should be able to deal around 20 damage per hit with your hammer, and use it's unique area of attack to effectively remain one step ahead of level 6 gobbals. Experiment with level 9 gobbals, but chances are they will still give you quite a run for your money. At level 13 you get Rock's Den, which was once a pretty awesome spell, until the 1.2 version update. There was a time when I would have advised you to put points into it, but now that invisibility ends the moment you attack again, it isn't worth leveling up. Instead, put 3 spell points into Fortune. The important thing here is that you make sure you will have exactly 10 spell points when you hit level 26, so that you can max out Coins Throwing the moment you get it. Continue to put all your characteristic points into Chance. Level 17-25 At level 17, dump 3 more skill points into Ghostly Shovel. At last, a spell that does some respectable damage! Ghostly is fire based, so strap on anything and everything that raises your Int. Chances are this means completing as much of the gobball set as you can, plus high-stat mental rings. Your attack pattern won't vary too much: Simply use Ghostly Shovel to attack at range instead of Shovel Throwing. The difference in range and damage will probably allow you to take on level 9, 12 and maybe even level 15 gobballs, depending on your equipment. Experiment also with groups of flowers, which have few hitpoints and are generally vulnerable to fire. Getting to level 26 will take a long time, but don't give up. Along the way, push more points into Ghostly to get it to level 4. Eventually you'll want to max it anyway. (Alternative: Once you reach level 20, you can equip an Ergot Mina, if you can afford one. I've put no spell points to Ghostly Shovel and hit 40 & heal 20 with that dagger on each turn at lvl 20. You'll have to buy one sooner or later, and he'll be one of your best friends till very late levels, a life savior at most of the times..) Level 26-40 Once you hit level 26 you should be able to max out your Chance at 100, and have enough points to max out Coins Throwing immediately. You should have Living Bag 4, Fortune 3, Ghostly Shovel 4, and Coins Throwing 5. Sell your gobball equipment and instead pick up a full robber set immediately. Suppliment this with either parts of the Moskito Set, or other equipment that suits your style. Assuming full robber and 100 Chance, you should be doing an average of 20 damage per hit, three times a round, at a range of up to 12. This is exceedingly annoying for opponents. From this point on you can now hold your own against surprisingly large encounters. Continue to raise chance, and work towards obtaining a hybrid Prespic Set/Robber Set. Max out Fortune and Ghostly Shovel when you can, and consider raising Pandora's Box to make your Ghostly that much more effective. In terms of characteristics, 20 points of Agility will help raise your critical hits, and Vitality and Intelligence are always fairly useful too. Chance continues to be important later on, so don't ignore it either. NOTE: Also, if you're a p2p, leveling on Mushds between level 5-40 is a great and easy way to level quickly. They give tons of experience and they only do about 7-10 damage. Fight single level 15 mushd's when you are a lower level and go up as you increase your level. They give up to 5000 experience without any wisdom and if you're lucky enough to afford an adventure set or anything else that gives wisdom you can get up to 7000 EXPERIENCE!!! They can be found around the feca temple at the boos corner. Level 41-50 It's time to think about an Ice Kwak Set (that doesn't mean that you should throw out your Prespic Set, it is extremely useful for leveling, because your main opponents - Cracklers, Treechnids and Scaraleafs have surprisingly low damage and it gives you decent wisdom as well). Ice Kwak Set is designed only for Enutrofs, it gives a huge amount of Chance, some Intelligence, some Wisdom, decent bonus to crits and (sic!) +1 range, +1AP & +1MP - really brilliant. Note that you can wear only 7 items of 8 to gain that bonuses, one of which is an Ice Bwak. I recommend to fill 2 other slots with some decent +damage items (Ringtree +5, etc. will do.) Level 51-60 Although the Ice Kwak Set is a great set, it isn't effective when all you have is coins throwing. Try to upgrade your Prespic Set for higher wisdom, continue to use the Prespic Set/Robber Set combination until you reach level 60. If you have pieces of the Ice Kwak Set, do not mix them with the current set. Level on Fungi Masters until you hit level 60. If you have more than four spell points when you get to level 54 then put all of those points in Acceleration. Make sure you have enough spell points so that you can max Shovel of Judgement as soon as you get it. When you reach level 60 max Shovel of Judgement and buy a Kam Assutra's amulet and/or a Gelano. This way you will have 8/9 AP and 4 MP. I recommend using a Kam Assutra's amulet and then using your free ring slot for a good critical hit ring, such as a +4 Blue Scararing. This way you will have a critical hit on Shovel of Judgement half the time as well as one third of the time on Ghostly Shovel. In terms of damage you will do 50-80 per attack in addition to the MP loss. Equipment Set *Full Adventurer Set (1-21) (but really any class will benefit from Adventurer Set if you can afford it) *Full Moskito Set (21-26) *Robber Set pieces suplemented with Moskito Set pieces. (26+) *Prespic Set suplemented with Robber Set. (combine both) (38+) *Ice Kwak Set Recommended to high level enutrofs. (42+) *Akwadala Set Highly recommended! Suplemented with Ice Kwakring and Water Bwak. (43+) *At level 70+, a custom set is best. An example is an Amulet "Teeth of Wabbits", Blue Turtle Belt, ares, Akwadala Cloak, Sapphire Dragolining or caralining, caraboots or Gobball breeder boots, and 2 Ano Neemous Rings. Weapon *Gobball Hammer 10+ (Earth and Fire) *Holic Bow 15+ (Water) *Ergot Mina 20+ (Water) *Kitten Tails 25+ (Water and Air) *'110' Spear 29+ (Water) *Ykulf Bow 30+ (Water) *Eulasse Daggers 40+ (Water and Earth) *Ice Kwakblade 41+ (Water) *Akwadala Staff 43+ (Water) *Mechba Shovel 45+ (Water) *Re'Thu Hammer 55+ (Water) *Zebuth Shovel 55+ (Water) *Great Mechba Shovel 60+ (Water) *Ares 72+ (Water) Notes You can also kill lvl 5 and 6 tofus for around the same xp(if not more). Just use the living bag you got at lvl 6 so you dont get hit and just unload on the tofu with your shovel throw.If everything goes according to plan...your bag will switch plases with you and it will take all the damage.This also works on mobs of 2(maybe 3) any lvl tofus. ^_^ Note 1 If you have the money,or if you are a member and have 10 moskito wings take them to frankie at 4,12 to get ivory parchments, use them until level 11, then get a whistling bow. -- ImGonnaDieSoon Note 3 Also consider getting a bow to use instead of shovel throwing. Once you get to be a high enough level to get a decent weapon, drop the bow like it's on fire. -- Shlemazel Note 4 (reference to level 1-5) Yes but, he means put your first 25 into them. so lvl 6=25. But...u could've just assumed that. Note 5 I am going put this at the end so not to disrupt any of this guide. There are a couple of ways to make an Enutrof. 1- Make an Enutrof and become a Hunter immedietly. Get to lvl 30 Hunter or so and you can buy a Hunting Shovel (excellent weapon) you will be doing 50 damage in 1 hit. 2- Get to lvl 20 and find a Dagger Smith to make you an Ergot Mina. You will be doing 50 damage and geting 20 back. I was killing lvl 28 Red Scaras at lvl 20, they give 5k exp. 3- Do the above guide. I have not tried, but buying a Gobball Set is worth it for any class. Also, an Adventure Set is worth it for any class... To be honest using the points on Ghostly Shovel doesnt seem worth it. You should get Fortune to 5, Living Bag to 4, once you get to level 26 put Coins Throwing to 5. Beyond this I dont know, but in my experience I spent 3 days looking for a Dagger Smith, got my Ergot Mina and leveled to 26 in about 2 hours. I think it's worth it seeing as I'm going keep these daggers until, very late levels. Note Also sticking this on bottom to not interfere with other's hard work--I have a pure Chance Build Enutrof, have Moskito Set + good Young Adventure Set Boots & Belt, with a decent Holic Bow equiped, which does water damage. I'm currently lvl 23, and do an average of 43 damage per hit with my bow, with a critical hit of 80. I plan to upgrade to a perfect Moskito Set as I go, and get a Ykulf Bow as soon as I hit lvl 30. I also want to try the Ergot Mina daggers, but cannot find any yet...My Ice Kwak Set is currently being made, piece by piece, as I go, so that it wil be ready to use by the time I'm lvl 43. My Ice Bwak will also have 80 Chance by then (it has 11 now), and I will focus on raising its resistance after that, as i will have saved up enough nuts by then to feed it nothing else for a long time. Note 6 I am maxing out Fortune, as it raises my Chance & also my bow damage; Living Bag is lvl 5, Pandora's box is lvl 3 for the Critical Hit boost, and I'm saving my other points for Coin Throwing, which, with 105 + 132 Chance right now, will hurt like the dickens in another 7 levels. Then I can switch between using my bow & my Coin Throwing, covering a very wide hit range, even for creatures that like to get up-close in battles. Because of my bow's high range now, I rarely get within the creatures' hit range at all in battles, except for with monsters that have high range/movment points themselves. Becuase of this, I rarely summon my Living Bag, even though I only have 74 hit points. (It is lvl 5 as an emergency back-up plan for group battles.) For those who don't have alot of money: First, I suggest getting a profession right away that you can stand doing, and that is self-reliant, so you can sell or use what you get right away, without having to purchase other goods in order to succeed. Then get a second job that compliments the first one, to make additional money from. For example: Farmer first, Baker second, etc. USE THE SELLROOMS! Be competitive in your pricing, you'll sell quicker & get a faster return--and actually make money faster this way. (Farmers also make seeds, which your bwak needs to eat.) You can then purchase lower stat Set pieces, always trading out & upgrading for better pieces as you go. When you DO battle, try to go for things that drop pieces of the Adventure Set or Moskito Set, until you get what you need. Sell the lesser ones you get, keep the better ones. Group battle for rare drops like Cape/Hat/Lining/Backpack. The other pieces you can get on your own with some effort & patience. You can also save up the materials needed to have a weapon commisioned for you--some Crafters will make it for you for free if you provide all the materials, as they get experience either way. Obviously, choose a weapon that does damage based on your strongest stat, so the damage per hit is increased. (High Chance = use water weapon, etc.) Second, anyone who knows anything about how Prospecting works, will be glad to let an Enutrof tag along in battles (ask if its ok first), as more Prospecting increases the liklihood of ANYone getting the good, rare drops. If you agree to give them what THEY are trying to get, if you end up with it, they are usually very happy to let you get great experience with them, live, and keep any other drops you might get, even rare global drops, which can quickly get you out of poverty. This is true of Ice Bwak Eggs, also. Find a group that is willing to stick around so that everyone in the group who needs an egg, gets one. It may take a few hours to get, but then you've got a free egg. (For more info, see about Bwak.) You may be tempted to sell the egg--DONT--you will need the Bwak itself to raise your stats and aid in battles, and will end-up getting alot more in the long-run than the short-term money from selling it. It is the first item in the Ice Kwak Set you should work towards getting--it will help with ANY other Set you may use, also. ~RR Note 7 I'd personally suggest against leveling Living Bag unless you plan on forgetting it. Once you get Coins Throwing you'll usually be far away enough from the enemies in a group fight, and once you hit level 42 Clumsiness will be able to keep your opponent out of range while you solo. Living Bag is very useful early on, but becomes un-needed later except as a decoy. You might not want to get a full Ice Kwak Set. It's horribly expensive if you choose to buy it, or it'll take quite a long time if you choose to farm for it (IT DOES NOT DROP; you must farm for ingredients to have someone make it for you). It takes a remarkably large amount of slots to get the good bonuses (the +1AP/MP) and it's typically outdone by a custom set. You can just use a Blue Scaraset for Chance instead, and at level 60 when you get Shovel of Judgement you can use a Treecaska, Kam Assutra Amulet, and a pair of Great Chase Boots to get 8 AP and 3 MP while still leaving yourself spots available for Blue Scaraset and a good weapon. Note 8 Ask some help to become hunter ( by killing a lv 3 Gobball ) now go fight tofus in the south of Astrub, with friends prefered because you will get more birdy meat this way (your friends can join because you wont need the xp yet) train your hunter lvl to 30 this way and buy a Hunting Shovel this way you will wear it on a very low lvl (even lvl 1 is posible) and with a maxed Fortune(lv 11) and all your points in chance it is pretty good, even though you won't get Shovel Bonus, its still a Water weapon for lv 1. Good Luck Note 9 P.S. some people don't think leveling ghost shovel is smart, but when it crits it removes all thoses nasty buffs such as weapon skills, ap, regens. and it has a 1/10 chance to crit level 5 it is worth it at later levels Black-And-White-Enu Category:Class -_-